


Желание

by Knizhnik



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы R - NC-17 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Incest, Intersex Newt, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Иногда Тесей Скамандер подозревал, что либидо у его младшего брата тоже двойное.





	Желание

**Author's Note:**

> Горизонтальный инцест, у Ньюта двойной набор половых органов, кроссдрессинг, слащавый dirty talk.

— Тесей.

Ньют зовет тихо, замерев в дверном проеме. Как будто Тесей может его не пригласить.

— Заходи. — Тесей откладывает пергамент с описанием одного из дел, что он пропустил.

Огонька плавающей рядом зачарованной свечи не хватает, чтобы освещать еще и коридор, так что там темно. Ньют непривычно светлым силуэтом выныривает из темноты, закрывает дверь, забирается на постель. 

На нем не пижама — сорочка. Легкая, холодно-белая, с кружевами по вороту, спадающая мягкими складками. Кажется, что она просвечивает. Но, может, Тесею только кажется, и поэтому это выглядит еще привлекательнее.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Ньют, подбираясь ближе. Ткань обрисовывает его тело.

— Нравится. — На ощупь сорочка прохладная и гладкая, а под нею — горячая кожа. 

Ньют вытягивается вдоль Тесея, ложится в объятия и трется о грудь щекой, пока Тесей медленно гладит его сквозь ткань. Рука скользит удобно и легко, сорочка скрывает и одновременно показывает тело.

Ньют задирает ее очень медленно. Смотрит немного в сторону, прикусив губу, и тянет вверх, поочередно обнажая колено, бедро…

Тесей резко выдыхает и кладет руку на ногу Ньюта. Конечно, он знает, зачем младший пришел. 

Ньют вздрагивает от одного прикосновения и прижимается ближе.

— Пожалуйста, Тесей. — Он сам падает на спину, раздвигает ноги. Сорочка задралась окончательно и теперь прикрывает только грудь.

Член Ньюта наполовину твердый, и Тесей проводит ладонью по нему, потом ниже. Ньют издает невнятный звук и требовательно подается к прикосновению.

Пальцы он облизывает спешно и жадно, а потом нетерпеливо ждет, пока Тесей раздвинет темные складки, обнажая вход. Там уже мокро, от вставленных двух пальцев Ньют выгибается и тянется приласкать себя.

— Да, Тесей, пожалуйста. Да, братик. — Ньют просит, голос мягкий, но его просьбы требовательные. Желание сжигает младшего, изводит, гонит к нему, Тесею, и подсказывает не стесняться ничего, бесстыже и широко раздвигать ноги, демонстрируя готовность, и глухо, сладко стонать, пока Тесей трахает его пальцами.

Тесей не против. Ньюту не все равно, кто это будет, Тесей уверен.

— Хочешь так? — Он облизывает свою ладонь, накрывает ею головку члена Ньюта и дразняще ласкает. Ньют всхлипывает, насаживается, заводя руку сбоку, надавливает на клитор. 

Ему нравится, когда сразу в нескольких местах, внутри и снаружи. Будь Тесей как он, ему бы, наверное, тоже этого хотелось.

Влагалище поддается очень легко, Ньют хочет отчаянно, смазки много, она блестит на пальцах Тесея, когда он их вытаскивает. Младший возражает, дергает бедрами, зовет по имени и просит, и Тесей почти сразу входит в него снова, теперь четырьмя сложенными вместе пальцами. Так вход ощущается болезненно натянутым, Ньют ахает, но непохоже, что ему больно.

— Да? — спрашивает Тесей, медленно вталкивая пальцы глубже.

— Да, Тесей, да… — Ньют еще и сжимается, словно ему мало. Соски у него стоят торчком, член налит кровью, все, что ниже — тоже. Младший уже готов, ему времени много не надо, да и у самого Тесея пижамные штаны бугрятся, но Ньют так реагирует, что Тесею нравится просто делать это все с ним.

Стонет он очень сладко, почти постоянно, и откровенно получает удовольствие от каждого движения Тесея. Тот склоняется, опираясь на руку, чтобы поцеловать, и Ньют хватает его за плечи, обнимает, впивается жадно, ведет поцелуй, держит Тесея за шею сзади, вторгается языком в рот — а Тесей трахает его пальцами, ощущая, как его сжимают, как бедра подаются вверх.

— Хочу тебя. — Ньют прерывает поцелуй. — Возьми меня, Тесей, старший, пожалуйста. 

Тесей мог бы укорить Ньюта за то, что ему нравится подчеркивать их родство, если бы у него самого при этих словах кровь так мощно и окончательно не отливала от головы. 

Он спешно подманивает к себе масло — смазки не бывает слишком много, но Ньют отнимает бутылочку, выливает на руку и сам наносит на его член. Тесей стонет от этих уверенных движений, а потом ругается сквозь зубы — ну нельзя же так, Ньюти!..

Только Ньют умеет смотреть с такой невинной просьбой, лежа перед ним с раскинутыми ногами и пальцами раздвигая в стороны складки, чтобы ему было проще войти. 

Не дожидаясь очередного сводящего с ума «Пожалуйста, Тесей», он пристраивается и приставляет член. Ньют тут же помогает ему рукой, направляя в себя, двигается вперед первым, насаживаясь прежде, чем это успевает сделать Тесей, и довольно выдыхает.

Тесей прижимает Ньюта к постели — вот так, теперь младший братик под ним, а он в нем. Ньют обнимает в ответ и даже в такой позе активно подмахивает, встречая каждый толчок, извиваясь, чтобы получше ощутить член, и шепчет прямо в ухо:

— Да, Тесей, пожалуйста, Тесей, так хорошо, еще… 

Ему нельзя отказать. Тесей выпрямляется, принимая более удобную позу, и теперь мерно двигается, наслаждаясь Ньютом. Тот ласкает себя, рука беспорядочно бродит от члена к клитору и обратно, словно он не может выбрать, взгляд ошалелый, одержимый, требовательный. Для Ньюта сейчас нет ничего и никого, кроме них двоих.

Когда младший заходится под ним судорогой, изгибается и снова падает на кровать, Тесей не сбивается с ритма. В оргазме у Ньюта внутри словно все пульсирует, требовательно обхватывая, даже двигаться трудно, но Тесей знает — ему так нравится.

— Иди сюда, — просит Ньют, чуть придя в себя, и облизывает губы. По животу у него размазано семя, между ног все блестит от смазки. 

Они целуются, и Тесей по-прежнему внутри, терпеливо ждет, пока Ньют отдохнет и захочет продолжить. Он готов подождать, он не сделает младшему неприятно. 

Ньют лежит в его объятиях недолго — отодвигается, толкает легко. Можно. 

Это довольно долго, Тесей иногда меняет ритм, ненадолго останавливается, продолжает, выбирая, какие ощущения ему самому больше нравятся. Ньют согласен на все, расслаблен и дышит со стонами, потом напрягается, стискивает и дрочит себе резче — хочет кончить. Тесей помогает ему, усиливая напор, жадно смотрит, слушает — Ньют громкий, он повторяет его имя, зовет, вздрагивает перед тем, как обмякнуть.

Аккуратно и не сразу Тесей выходит, и Ньют приподнимается.

— Сейчас, — обещает он, сползает по кровати вниз. Толчком почти опрокидывает Тесея на постель — не мешай, я все сделаю сам! — и опускается ртом на член.

Ньют напористый и горячий, помогает себе руками, двигается резко, ласкает с силой — и Тесей кончает, всхлипывая, как всхлипывал Ньют под ним. Семя изливается в рот младшего брата, Ньют выглядит довольным, глотая и облизываясь, а потом забирается выше, падает на Тесея, обнимает.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает, и Тесей фыркает. Как будто ему самому не нравится, что у него такой горячий и заинтересованный в нем братик.


End file.
